


Puppy Eyes

by fuzipenguin



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No War, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: No one can resist those optics...
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	Puppy Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deathcomes4u](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathcomes4u/gifts).



> deathcomes4u: Sunny and Prowl; 7 (“great, what did you bring home this time?”)

“What is _that_?”

Prowl sighed, coming to a stop just before the front stoop of his apartment building. Sunstreaker, his roommate, was tucked into the corner of the small covered porch, sketch pad in hand. He liked to come out at different times of the day to draw people who walked by or the play of shadows through their street’s overarching crysto-trees.

Of _course_ Prowl had to arrive during one of Sunstreaker’s sessions. There went his hope of sneaking in.

“It’s a dog. Surely you can discern that,” Prowl said, resolutely climbing the stairs.

“Are you sure?” Sunstreaker asked doubtfully. He saved his progress and gently laid the datapad down onto his chair as he stood up and moved to intercept Prowl at the landing. “All I see is mud.”

The small dog in Prowl’s arms twisted around and whined as he looked pitifully at Sunstreaker. It was true that the creature was nearly completely covered in dirt and other unsavory looking detritus. It made sense, considering Prowl had found him cowering in the entrance of a sewer line.

“Ew. And it smells!” Sunstreaker exclaimed, raising a hand up to cover his nasal ridge.

“It is a puppy,” Prowl said. “I attempted to take it to two different shelters, but all of them are overflowing what with the influx of refugees from the Fringe towns.”

The acid rain was particularly bad this year, causing residents of many rural communities to flock to the nearest, better protected city. As the rain brought in more people, they apparently brought their pets with them, only to be let loose when their owners found the cost of living in the city to be far greater than they had anticipated.

“And so you brought it here?” Sunstreaker asked, lip curved in a sneer. “You are _not_ letting that inside our home. After that cat, I thought you agreed not to take in any more strays.”

Prowl was a police officer, one who had a notoriously soft spark beneath his stoic exterior. Whether it be runaway younglings or foster animals needing a place for the night, his superior and other officers looked to him first when the normal avenues were denied them. But the last foster kitten he had brought home had been feral and had destroyed several of Sunstreaker’s canvasses, which had been the last straw for him. After that, he had decreed no more animals.

“There was nowhere else to take him on such short notice. He seems well-behaved for the most part,” Prowl said, readjusting his grip on the puppy. “It’s just for the night; I’ll find somewhere else tomorrow.”

The small animal in Prowl’s arms arched its neck and slowly stretched out a paw towards Sunstreaker, the tiny toes trembling. He made a mournful sound, one which had originally caught Prowl’s attention.

Sunstreaker’s hand dropped as he gazed at the puppy, his mouth closing on a retort. Almost as if in a trance, Sunstreaker’s index finger extended and he gently touched the top of the puppy’s paw. He lightly stroked it, some of the mud transferring to Sunstreaker’s finger. He didn’t seem to notice, however. His optics were practically glued to the animal.

“Alright. Alright, fine,” Sunstreaker said after a moment. He abruptly shook his head and took a step backwards, turning towards his chair. “He can stay the night. But keep him in your room!”

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Prowl hurried on inside and up the stairs to their apartment. The first step was to bring the puppy into the washrack and get it clean. Then he would go about getting it some fuel.

“Good job, Sideswipe,” Prowl said quietly, bending his head to whisper the words into the animal’s closest audial. “I knew those big optics of yours would be his undoing.”

It was never a good idea to name the creatures he fostered. But he hadn’t been able to help himself with this one. The animal’s big blue optics were so clear, so pleading… Prowl had felt himself drawn to the puppy, never mind the fact that it had darted past him when first approached, sideswiping his closest leg and causing him to drop to one knee in the muck.

Prowl had instantly forgiven it when it had meekly crawled into his arms after he had cornered it again. The poor thing had shook and quietly cried, its optics wide and sad. It was young and scared, and Prowl had been prepared to fight Sunstreaker tooth and nail to keep it.

But apparently that pitiful blue gaze had worked its magic on Sunstreaker as well. Just as Prowl had suspected it would.

Smiling to himself, Prowl carried the puppy inside his apartment, humming happily.

~ End


End file.
